


#LoveIsLove

by Anoisies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Yuuri, M/M, brace yourself english version is coming, ce ne è per tutti - Freeform, fem!Victor - Freeform, meritano amore in tutte le salse, possibile Otayuri genderbender, raccolta di one-shots, si amano tanto, sì ci saranno Yuuri e Viktor versione femminile
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoisies/pseuds/Anoisies
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot sulla Vikturi in tutte le sue salse, perchè questa ship merita di essere apprezzata ancora di più.#1 Mine - (Viktor x fem!Yuuri)





	#LoveIsLove

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo un lungo allenamento, Yuuri vorrebbe riposarsi con un bel bagno... ma sarà rilassante come lei sperava?

  


**Mine - (Viktor x fem!Yuuri)**

  
Yuri si rilassò contro la roccia nella vasca calda dell’onsen.

Restare da sola immersa in quella tranquillità era un vero balsamo per l’anima quando aveva bisogno di non pensare a niente e distendersi un po’. 

Quella giornata era stata davvero distruttiva, Viktor non ci era andato affatto leggero con lei, portando al limite il suo corpo. 

Mentre si lasciava andare alla bellissima sensazione dei suoi muscoli che si scioglievano, si incantò per un attimo a fissare i suoi piedi attraverso l’acqua calda. Erano gonfi, doloranti e pieni di piaghe, non sapeva come sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare l’allenamento del giorno dopo. Tuttavia, non si pentiva di una singola scelta che aveva fatto. 

Stare al fianco di Viktor era più di quanto di meglio poteva sperare. Passare con lui ogni giornata, vederlo sorridere, vederlo pattinare… 

Un sorriso nacque sulle sue labbra, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassando i muscoli. Era felice, totalmente e semplicemente felice. Non aveva mai provato un tale sensazione di euforia, ed era determinata a non far pentire l’uomo della sua scelta 

“Yuri!” 

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi. 

Quella voce era decisamente nel posto sbagliato. 

Il suo volto si infiammò, mentre sistemava in fretta l’asciugamano bianco che le copriva il seno e le parti intime. 

“V-Viktor, non puoi stare qui! È l’ala femminile!” 

Il sorriso gaio che illuminava il volto del suo allenatore si trasformò in un broncio triste. Un broncio, per tutti i kami! Un adorabile broncio, per la precisione. 

“Non vuoi passare del tempo con me? Mi annoiavo nell’ala maschile da solo”, piagnucolò l’uomo, ricevendo in risposta un sospiro esasperato da parte della sua allieva, che si decise a voltarsi verso di lui a suo rischio e pericolo. 

La vista del corpo semi-nudo di Viktor le mozzò il fiato come la prima volta: gli addominali scolpiti risaltavano con quelle piccole gocce d’acqua che gli baciavano la pelle, gli occhi azzurri erano profondi come l’oceano, le labbra erano arrossate dal calore, i capelli umidi tirati leggermente all’indietro lo rendevano più adulto. Doveva essere una sorta di dio, non c’erano altre spiegazioni. 

Improvvisamente sentiva caldo. Troppo caldo. 

Per fortuna aveva avuto la decenza di coprire le sue intimità, ma ciò non fermava le altre ospiti dell’onsen di osservare rapite quello spettacolo di sensualità pura ogni volta che passava. Ciò la infastidiva, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma questo Viktor non l’avrebbe mai saputo. 

Passò la mano tra i capelli mori, cercando di ripulirsi da quell’insensata gelosia, concentrandosi sul viso dell’uomo, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. 

“Passiamo ogni singola ora delle nostre giornate insieme, Viktor, non devi seguirmi anche mentre mi lavo. Devi andartene” 

“Ma...” 

“ORA VIKTOR!” 

Improvvisamente, il labbro inferiore del ragazzo iniziò a tremolare, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi mentre abbassava il capo, scuro in volto. “Non mi vuoi più bene?”, singhiozzò con aria mortificata. 

Il cuore di Yuri sprofondò. L’aveva davvero fatto piangere? Forse aveva esagerato ad urlargli contro. 

Non riuscì a controllare il senso di colpa, alzandosi per asciugargli una lacrima che gli inumidiva il ciglio. 

“Dai non fare così, scusa, sai che non puoi rimanere” 

“Mi vuoi bene?” 

“Sì, Viktor, adesso vai” 

“Allora perché mi scacci via sempre?” 

Yuuri alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Perché sei nel bagno femminile, Viktor, non ci siamo solo noi due” 

Un lampo di malizia brillò negli occhi dell’uomo. 

“Oh… quindi mi stai dicendo che saresti disposta a fare il bagno insieme se fossimo completamente soli?” 

In un attimo tutto il sangue di Yuri si riversò nel suo viso. 

L’immagine di loro due sotto una doccia in atteggiamenti non del tutto consoni lampeggiò per un attimo nella sua testa, e per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a toglierla dalla mente. Dannazione, non poteva avere quel genere di pensieri sul suo coach. 

Distolse in fretta lo sguardo, torturando furiosamente l’orlo dell’asciugamano. 

Dio, che vergogna! 

“C-certo che non mi farei il bagno con te, che discorsi sono?” 

Un ghigno divertito comparve nel suo volto. Quella ragazzina era davvero adorabile. 

“Vorresti farmi intendere che sei gelosa e non vuoi condividermi con nessun’altra?” 

Bingo. 

Yuri passò dal rosso pomodoro al rosso semaforo, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro in un vano tentativo di mascherare il suo imbarazzo. “Ma che dici?”, borbottò. 

“Sei non sei gelosa fammi rimanere, ti prego”, si lagnò con voce implorante, tirando fuori la sua miglior espressione innocente e congiungendo le mani in segno di preghiera, e Yuri fece l’enorme errore di alzare i suoi occhi color nocciola. 

La donna sospirò, come faceva a dire di no a quella faccia stupidamente tenera? 

Si guardò intorno, lì erano completamente soli, e le poche clienti rimaste erano nell’altra stanza e probabilmente a breve se ne sarebbero andate. Nessuno avrebbe pensato male di quella bislacca situazione. 

Prese un ultimo respiro per farsi coraggio. 

“Va bene, ma solo questa volta” 

Un bellissimo sorriso, che a Yuri ricordava tanto la forma di un cuore, illuminò il volto dell’uomo mentre lanciava via l’asciugamano, rimanendo nudo come mamma l’ha fatto, e si immergeva nell’acqua. 

Yuri non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sé e sé. Viktor sapeva essere davvero un eccellente attore, una vera regina del dramma. 

Che bambinone. 

Cautamente, anche Yuri tornò nell’acqua, assicurandosi di tenersi a debita distanza da quell’uomo che l’attraeva più di una calamita. Non voleva rischiare che Viktor si facesse strane idee nella sua resa, ma, a quanto pare, il suo coach non era affatto della sua stessa idea. 

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena quando Viktor si fece avanti, avvicinandosi, avvolgendole le spalle con un braccio, tirandola più vicino a sé con un sospiro soddisfatto. 

“Vedi, insieme è molto più... _divertente_ ”, le sussurrò in un orecchio. Viktor sentì chiaramente il sigulto che scosse il corpo accaldato della giovane, e il suo cuore non poté fare a meno di sciogliersi come un tocchetto di burro. 

Era così tenera. Troppo tenera. 

E tremendamente desiderabile. 

Il telo che copriva pudicamente il suo corpo non gli era mai sembrato più innecessario, desiderava solo farlo sparire, e l’alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto scandito dal suo respiro metteva in risalto il suo piccolo seno a stento coperto. Il viso, di solito pallido, era screziato da una delicata sfumatura più accesa, mentre i suoi bellissimi occhi scuri erano fissi sul pavimento. 

Istintivamente, iniziò a giocherellare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli bagnati, arricciandola delicatamente con le dite, affondando il naso in essi ispirando forte. Dio, come faceva ad avere un così buon profumo? 

Lasciò un piccolo bacio nella sua tempia, sullo zigomo, sulla sua guancia, scendendo sempre più giù senza lasciare un singolo centimetro, fino ad arrivare sul collo dove indugiò per un attimo per osservare la reazione della donna. Yuri aveva gli occhi chiusi, il respiro corto, e l’inconscio scatto all’indietro della testa gli sembrò un chiaro invito a continuare quello che stava facendo. 

Viktor non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Voleva far vedere a tutti che lei era _sua, sua ed ancora sua_. 

Catturò con le labbra una piccola goccia d’acqua, suggendo e succhiando la pelle della gola, percependo il battito impazzito della giovane, per poi lasciarle un piccolo morso. Il basso gemito che Yuri si lasciò sfuggire a quella impudenza lanciò un forte stilettata al suo basso ventre. Si allontanò in fretta, non poteva permettersi reazioni fisiche imbarazzanti mentre erano così esposti, ma giurò di aver sentito un piccolo lamento sommesso mentre si scansava. 

A quanto pareva quel genere di attenzioni le piacevano eccome, nonostante si nascondesse dietro la sua timidezza e scarsa autostima. 

L’uomo non poté fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso. L’eros che l’aveva colpito al banchetto a Sochi dopo quel disastroso Gran Prix era reale, non una semplice conseguenza dell’alcool ingerito o di una fantasia fatta di cotolette e riso. Quella travolgente sensualità era insita in lei, celata con attenzione, e l’avrebbe tirata fuori. 

Una volta accettata e abbracciata, avrebbe avuto non solo i giudici di gara, ma il mondo intero ai suoi piedi, lui compreso. O forse lo era già da tempo. 

Yuri si tirò indietro i capelli corvini, cercando di ricomporsi. 

Che diamine era appena successo? Diamine, il punto in cui Viktor l’aveva morsa tirava fastidiosamente. 

Ancora non riusciva a realizzare che Viktor l’avesse toccata in quel modo, non sapeva che diavolo era preso ad entrambi, ma una cosa era sicura: le era piaciuto da impazzire. 

Scosse con veemenza il capo, non poteva permettersi di arrovellarsi il cervello e fantasticare su una cosa che probabilmente non sarebbe ricapitata. Anzi, che non doveva ricapitare. Doveva mettere una certa distanza tra di loro, mantenere un rapporto strettamente professionale, o sarebbe finita per ferirsi. 

Dietro di lei, Viktor stava recuperando l’asciugamano per coprire le sue intimità con una fretta sospetta per uno disinibito come lui, per poi voltarsi e congedarsi con un sorriso smagliante, dandole appuntamento per la cena. Yuri rispose semplicemente annuendo, sistemando il telo, che era calato un po’ troppo, preparandosi per andarsene a sua volta. 

Attraversando lo spogliatoio dove erano rimaste una manciata di clienti, notò che la stavano guardando incuriosite, una di loro addirittura le scoccò un’occhiata maliziosa. Confusa, si avvolse i capelli con asciugamano, decidendo di non darci molto peso. Del resto un uomo indubbiamente bellissimo era appena entrato nelle terme femminili per cercarla, ma non era successo niente… o quasi. 

Nella sala da pranzo, durante la cena, la situazione era stranamente le stessa. Mari la stava squadrando da capo a piedi dal momento in cui era entrata lì, saettando da sua sorella a Viktor con l’aria di chi la sa lunga, suo padre invece, che di solito era sempre di umore scoppiettante, lanciava sguardi infuocati verso il giovane allenatore, stranamente a suo agio, mentre Hiroko emanava ottimismo e gaudio da tutti i pori quando le porse a sorpresa un’enorme ciotola di katsudon succosa ed invitante quanto piena di quei grassi che erano banditi dalla sua dieta come se fosse cianuro. 

“Avrai faticato tanto oggi, tesoro, devi metterti in forze”, si era giustificata con un occhiolino, che scatenò una risata isterica di Mari, che scappò via con una mano davanti alla bocca per evitare di ridere in faccia alla povera ignara sorellina. Toshiya, dal canto suo, si adombrò maggiormente, fulminando questa volta la moglie che saltellava felice verso la cucina per preparare un’altra calorica portata alla figlia, mentre Viktor si stava palesemente sforzando di rimanere serio quando non desiderava altro che ridere a sua volta. 

Ma che avevano tutti? Yuri non riusciva a spiegarselo. Era forse diventata un’aliena mentre si faceva il bagno? 

Una volta tornata in camera, però, ebbe la sua risposta. 

Stava indossando il pigiama, pronta per coricarsi prima del previsto per recuperare le forze, quando, intenta a cercare il caricabatteria del cellulare, il suo sguardo cadde sul proprio riflesso nello specchio davanti a sé, e capì. Improvvisamente, per un momento divenne spaventosamente pallida. 

Un grande, vistoso livido svettava sulla pelle pallida del suo collo, poteva persino distinguere i segni dei denti, uno per uno, ancora impressi sulla sua carne. 

Un succhiotto, Viktor le aveva lasciato un _enorme_ succhiotto. 

In quel momento voleva sparire sotto terra, anzi, voleva ammazzare il suo coach per poi morire lei stessa di vergogna. Non aveva solo fatto una figura di bronzo davanti alle clienti, ma anche davanti alla sua famiglia. 

Vedendo quell’inoppugnabile prova, tutti avevano pensato che lei e Viktor... 

Dio, non ci poteva credere. 

Si schiaffò una mano in faccia, rossa come un ravanello maturo, mugugnando in giapponese le imprecazioni più colorite che conosceva. Non sarebbe stata più in grado di guardare in faccia nessuno, dopo questa figuraccia, e non sarebbe bastato un velo di fondotinta per celarlo. 

Quanti giorni ci voleva affinché il livido sparisse? 

Dopo pochi istanti, il bussare sulla sua porta attirò la sua attenzione. In particolare, la voce dietro di essa lo fece. 

“Yuri! Facciamo un pigiama party!” 

Yuri lasciò scivolare la mano dal suo viso, dirigendosi a passo di carica verso la porta, aprendola di scatto. Come previsto, Viktor era lì, splendido e sorridente come sempre avvolto nel suo yukata verde, con Makkachin al suo seguito che scodinzolava la coda lanosa, totalmente incurante del casino combinato. Anzi, credendo che la ragazza avesse finalmente ceduto e che avrebbero finalmente dormito insieme, il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente. 

Oh, avrebbe avuto il suo party. 

Eccome se l’avrebbe avuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qua, spero che la prima one-shot vi piaccia, via via pubblicherò le altre il prima possibile, per poi agiungere le altre che scriverò!  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
